


Fog Lit Nightmare

by BattyIntentions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Monstertron Exchange, The Galra are Fae, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: It was supposed to be a shortcut. It turned into a deadly race against time instead.





	Fog Lit Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stargazinglily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazinglily/gifts).

> Hi everyone! This is my fic for stargazinglily for the Monstertron Exchange!

The fog had come out of nowhere. One second the roads were clear and then suddenly, they weren’t. Lance was pretty sure fog wasn’t even in the forecast but then again, he was driving through the forest. God he hated driving there at night but he hadn’t exactly had a choice. He’d had to cross the mountain for a repair job and the fastest, clearest way home ironically was the forest road. There were less sharp turns and Lance felt more comfortable that way at night. Though there was a greater chance of something trying to cross the road. He typically drove slow, but tonight felt different. Dangerous. Like he couldn’t afford his normal pace. Without meaning to, he sped up. The fog felt sinister which was stupid because it was just bad weather. He was just being paranoid. There was nothing sinister about weather, for heaven’s sake.

That didn’t make him slow down though, but the dark shape that suddenly leapt in front of his car certainly did. Lance slammed on the breaks, car screeching loudly as it skidded across the road and hit the dark form. All he got was a glimpse of dark fur before the creature went under his car, the vehicle bumping harshly as it rolled over the beast. Lance swore and scrambled out of his car, heart pounding a mile a minute. Oh god. Oh god. Oh _god_. He’d hit something! Was it alive? Dead? Oh god. He grabbed a flashlight and pointed it at the beast. It was hard to see clearly through the fog but the additional light helped as he approached the prone figure.

He nearly dropped the flashlight when he got close enough to see just what he had hit, a scream tearing its way from his throat.

It was some kind of wolf creature, with long arms tipped with claws and a huge body, the proportions almost reminding Lance of some strange blend of human and wolf. But it couldn’t be...could it? There was no way in hell he’d hit a damn _werewolf_. They weren’t real! Or well, he hadn’t thought they were until now. The beast groaned in pain and he jumped back, watching in rapt attention and growing horror as the sound of bones snapping filled the air, the sickening sharp sound holding him hostage as the form twisted and shrunk until it was an all too familiar man instead.

“Shiro?” Lance breathed out softly, unsure how to feel. Shiro had gone missing a year ago with the Holts during a research trip into the forest and the mountain at its edge. Everyone thought they were _dead_ but instead he was some kind of werewolf! Pained silver drifted to him and Shiro whimpered.

“N-No...you can’t be here.” He wobbled onto his feet, legs damn near giving out on him if Lance didn’t dart in and catch him.

“Oh god, you’re hurt. I hit you with my _car_. We have to get you to a hospital. Can you even go to a hospital now? God.” He half supported, half dragged Shiro as they hobbled towards his car.

“Lance...you don’t understand. You have to run. Leave me. Y-You can’t be here.”

“And why the hell not? You’re hurt. I need to get you help.”

“I’ll heal soon. Listen, the Hunt has started. You have no idea what kind of danger you’re in. We have to go. You have to go.” Shiro tried to pull away but Lance held him tighter.

“I’m not going anywhere without you.” A loud, baritone horn filled the air and Shiro tensed.

“No...Lance, get in the car! Get in now and drive!” Shiro’s voice edged towards panicked and Lance wasted no time getting them both into the car, taking off down the road. One glance over proved that Shiro’s side was bleeding from the accident. He tore his gaze away quickly, unwilling to let them crash because of his worries. Shiro whimpered and whined, the sounds filling the air despite his best attempts to keep them muffled as the wounds healed. Each glance Lance stole showed them shrinking. “Lance!” His gaze shot to the road and he slammed on the breaks as a large, purple beast landed in front of his car. The creature smirked cruelly and its metal fingers flexed.

“Looks like you found a new friend Champion.”

“Sendak,” Shiro breathed out softly, pale and shaken. “Lance...Lance drive. Go back!” Lance immediately threw the car in reverse and turned around, driving back the way they had come.

“What is that thing?!” He demanded as he slammed his foot down on the gas and shot down the road.

“A Galra. A member of the Unseelie Court, a type of Fae.” Before he could try to question him further, Sendak appeared in front of the car again, chuckling darkly as he lifted his large metal hand. Shiro’s hand shot out and jerked the wheel to the side as he smashed his fist into the ground, sending a shockwave and blast of violet magic towards where the car had just been. They barreled into the forest, rolling down a hill. Lance hit the brakes, screaming as they skidded uncontrollably down the steep incline until they rammed into a tree and Lance’s entire world went dark.

Consciousness returned to him slowly, the feeling of heat and wetness odd. Groaning, he sat up and weakly looked around. He was in some kind of cave, sitting beside a campfire Shiro was feeding. Instantly, the other man dropped to his knees beside him.

“Does anything hurt? Are you okay?” He asked worriedly and Lance smiled softly, reaching out to cup his cheek.

“I should be asking you that. You were the one most hurt.” Shiro shook his head.

“I’m fine. I told you, I heal quickly. I healed your wounds as well.”

“How?” In the light of the small fire, Shiro’s skin seemed even paler than before. Lance sat up and cupped his cheeks. “Shiro, what did you do?” It wasn’t just the fire making him appear pale, he _was_ paler than before. Guiltily, Shiro’s gaze dropped.

“You don’t want to know.”

“I do,” he insisted. “Don’t hide it from me. I deserve to know.”

“I fed you my blood,” he admitted, voice soft and defeated. “You were dying and I needed to heal you. It’ll clear out of your system within twenty-four hours. As long as you don’t die before then, you won’t become a monster like me. I won’t let you die Lance. You’ll get out of this, I swear.”

“So will you,” he shot right back even though he could see Shiro clearly didn’t believe that himself. God, all of this was terrifying. Werewolf blood and the possibility of dying tonight did _not_ make a good mix. Lance felt queasy just thinking about Shiro feeding him his blood, but it had been necessary. At least he’d been unconscious. “So, um, explain just what the hell I’ve stumbled into please. Earlier, you mentioned, um, the Fae? The Galra? The Unseelie Court you called them.” Shiro sighed, backing up as Lance let his face go to give him some space. “Tell me everything.”

“Well, the Fae are real and they’re not like the cute little winged people you see in children’s shows. They are far from that, at least the ones in the Unseelie Court are. They are vicious, conniving, and enjoy praying upon humans. The Fae are divided into two kingdoms or Courts as they call it, the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. I don’t know too much about the Seelie Court except that it’s the Unseelie Court’s enemy. Matt, Sam, and I got captured during a Hunt a year ago, just like this one. Just like you would have been. We were driving through the mountains when a fog drifted in suddenly. Then the Galra attacked and took us. They’re the main Fae of the Unseelie Court. They’re purple and huge, with claws and fangs and generally monstrous. Though the least monstrous looking one of all is the most terrifying one. Haggar, their Empress and the one who...who t-took my arm and replaced it with this metal one. She’s also the one that turned me into a werewolf. The Galra, they caught us. They...They made us fight other prisoners and experimented on us, or at least on me. I don’t know where Matt and Sam are. I know I helped them get out of that at least. The Galra talked about a research group they took them to. I don’t know what kind of research it was though, but it had to be better than being a gladiator for them. Besides being forced to kill each other and tortured, we were their prey for the Hunts too. I-It’s how I know that they’re the only real chance any of their prisoners have at freedom.

“And our only shot at escaping is to hide and run away basically?” Lance asked and Shiro nodded softly.

“If we’re caught, that’s it. If we evade them, we win. The rules are simple but it’s so hard to survive that long. Unless you’re a favorite or fresh blood, they kill you on the spot when they catch you. Or worse.” A shudder wracked his form and Lance knew better than to ask just what he meant exactly by worse. Shiro gathered his bearings and met his gaze head on. “I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen this time around.” Lance reached out and placed his hand over Shiro’s smiling reassuringly.

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen to you either, okay? Neither one of us is dying or being caught tonight.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” a deep, taunting voice shot through the cave like a crash of thunder and Shiro instinctively pulled Lance back against him as Sendak filled the cave mouth. The Galra smirked, loud and imposing as he stalked towards them. “I guess the Champion will be getting a new little friend soon. Hope you don’t die as easily as the last one.”

“Run!” Shiro snatched up Lance’s hand and bolted deeper into the cave system. The Hunt was on.


End file.
